


To Set Eyes Upon Your Heart

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Agron's mind was plagued with doubts of finding Nasir. Spartacus' words held true. They had no knowledge that Nasir was still alive. All he knew was that the man had been sent to the mines. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He had sworn to Nasir that he would find him, rescue him from that hell. All Nasir had to do was hold hope. It was a lot to ask of one trapped in the mines. Though Nasir was stronger than most and he would survive.</i>
</p><p>AU in which Nasir was taken to the mines and Agron decides to rescue him. </p><p>Written for prompt response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Set Eyes Upon Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Full Prompt:** Hi, I think it would be interesting if you wrote Nagron as Naevia/Crixus--where Nasir is sent to the mines (or some place similar) and Agron will stop at nothing to rescue him.
> 
> Takes place chronologically at the beginning of Vengeance. Obviously, there are changes to the story since it's a canon divergence. Also, there's a major change to the relationship between Crixus and Agron since they have more in common right away in this AU than in this canon. 
> 
> I left the how and why Nasir goes to the mines ambiguous so you can "pick your own adventure" so to speak. But I have my own thoughts at the end, should you wish to read them!

Agron leaned against the wall as he listened to Spartacus and Crixus plot and plan. There had been whispers of Glaber's return to Capua, something Spartacus had been longing for. Now Spartacus wished to remain in Capua until the man arrived so he could return favor of his wife's death. 

Crixus wished to move North to take some of the villa's there in order to increase their numbers. 

Agron thought both men were fools. Remaining within the city was a danger in itself. They were all fugitivus now, with a price on their head: death. There was no guarantee that Spartacus would even be able to extract his vengeance on the man. 

Heading North, gaining numbers, would be a good idea in theory, but house slaves would do them no good. They needed fighting men, an argument Agron had made numerous times before. Yet his argument fell upon deaf ears. 

“Agron, what are your thoughts?” Spartacus asked. 

Agron looked at the two men. “I would see Nasir from the mines. Not waste more effort and time in this place.” 

Crixus looked down and Spartacus frowned as though Nasir had not ever crossed his mind. 

“I have stayed loyal to help all those we are able out of the city, as Nasir would have wanted, but now I have to find him. I cannot stay idle in his rescue any longer.” Agron glanced at both of the men. “You do not have to join in the attempt, but know that I shall be leaving at first light.” 

“Agron,” Spartacus started. 

“It's a foolish attempt,” Crixus said. “To attack the mines alone.” 

“Yet one you would attempt if it was Naevia,” Agron told the Gaul. 

Crixus' eyes darted to where Naevia sat with Mira. 

Spartacus sighed and looked back down at the map they had been studying. “You once mentioned finding camp near the mountains of Vesuvius,” he said. 

Agron sighed but nodded. “We could hide our number. It would make easy attempt to gain fighting men from Neapolis and it's a short distance back to Capua should we be required to return.” 

“What if we left for Vesuvius at first light and once we arrive, we shall go to find if Nasir is still living,” Spartacus suggested. 

Agron lashed out, throwing Spartacus into the wall. “He yet lives. I feel his heart beat within own fucking chest!”

“I only mean to save those from the city and gain bearings,” Spartacus argued.

“You yet seek to extract your ill fated revenge and make Nasir suffer longer!” Agron shouted. 

“Calm, brother,” Crixus said as he placed a hand on Agron's shoulder. “He only wished to offer aid.” 

“Well fucking received should we take leave tomorrow,” Agron said as he stalked away from Spartacus. 

“Glaber--”

Agron threw his hands up. “You will not kill him if he comes to Capua, Spartacus! You would be a fool to make such an attempt. He will be covered with guards and all that will happen is you will end up dead!” 

“A price I am willing to pay for Sura's life,” Spartacus said, his eyes narrowing. 

“What of the rest of those that follow you?” Crixus asked quietly. “What would happen to them should you fall?” 

“You would see them to safety,” Spartacus said solemnly. “You and Agron.” 

“I fucking will not,” Agron said. “I make plans for the mines, to _Nasir._ ”

“And we would go with you,” Naevia said quietly. Mira stood next to her, smiling softly. 

“Naevia,” Agron said quietly. “I cannot ask you to do such a thing.” 

“You have not. I have chosen,” she replied. She placed a hand on his arm. “I have not forgotten what you have done for me,” she said. “How you saved me from similar fate.” 

Agron looked down. 

“I would join as well,” Donar said. 

It was silent for a moment before Spartacus grabbed his shoulder. “It is settled then,” Spartacus said quietly. “Tomorrow we move for the mines.” 

“We shall see him to your arms, brother,” Crixus said softly, his hand upon Naevia. 

Agron looked at them all. “Gratitude,” he said quietly. “Yet I would have you take the Gauls to Vesuvius,” he said to Crixus. 

Crixus frowned at him. Spartacus made to interject, but Agron stopped him. 

“It would be unwise for all to go to mines. We would surely be caught and life forfeit.” Agron looked at Crixus. “Yet if you take most with you, we have chance and a leader is still among them.” 

“You would have only the few of you?” Crixus asked. 

“If they are so willing,” Agron said. 

“We are,” Donar said. 

“I would have some more men attend journey with you,” Spartacus said solemnly. “To better increase our chance of surviving. 

“As would I,” Crixus agreed. “Fortis. Acer. Liscus. You are to join Spartacus and Agron for the mines.” 

The three men nodded though they did not speak. 

“Gratitude,” Agron said again. 

“We shall break at dawn,” Spartacus said as he grabbed Agron's shoulder. 

“You will see him to your arms again,” Naevia said quietly. 

“Or fall in attempt,” Agron added. 

“We will not see you fall,” Donar said from his side. 

Agron smiled but it was half-hearted. He was grateful to those willing to follow him to the mines. Yet, his mind was plagued with doubts of finding Nasir. Spartacus' words held true. They had no knowledge that Nasir was still alive. All he knew was that the man had been sent to the mines. 

He had sworn to Nasir that he would find him, rescue him from that hell. All Nasir had to do was hold hope. It was a lot to ask of one trapped in the mines. Though Nasir was stronger than most and he would survive. 

Agron knew that he was still alive. He was sure he would know if Nasir had died. He would have felt it in his heart, his soul because they were connected. 

Those were concerns for another day. Tomorrow they would break for the mines and he _would_ see Nasir from them. They were to be reunited once more.

* * *

Agron followed Spartacus and Mira away from the body of Aurelia. She had fallen victim to Glaber in her attempt at escape. Agron felt saddened by this, but was far too angry to acknowledge it right now.

Spartacus had left, alone, on a fucking suicide mission against Glaber. As much as Agron loved Spartacus and considered him a brother, he knew that there would be no stopping that man with his drive for vengeance. Agron would be more than happy to help bring the foul man to his deserved end _after_ he rescued Nasir from the mines. 

As they had agreed the previous night. 

He stormed into the room, Crixus as his heels, halting Spartacus and Mira's conversation. 

“Gratitude,” Spartacus said quietly. “Without you I would be for the afterlife.” 

“You fucking shit!” Agron shouted as he lunged for the man. Crixus pushed against his chest, to keep him away from Spartacus. 

“We did not go to lend aid, you mad fuck!” Crixus said angrily as he tried to hold back Agron. “We came to stop you!”

Spartacus glared at the two men. “You would place yourselves between Glaber and what he deserves?” 

“What would be result of killing a fucking praetor?” Agron asked. “They would send legions!”

“An army of fire raining down from Rome itself,” Crixus added. “We will never match force of such.” 

Spartacus looked between them. “He deserves his end.” 

“Yes,” Agron agreed. “But not at the expense of our fucking leader!” Agron sighed. “You gave me your _word_ you would take leave with us, then you fucking broke it and went on a foolish attempt to kill Glaber.” 

Spartacus looked down. “Agron, apologies. We shall leave at dawn.” 

“It's too late,” Crixus said. 

“The entire fucking guard is up,” Agron said. “We have to leave city.”

Spartacus glanced at them. 

“Naevia is having everyone pack up what we have to be ready to depart as soon as we're done here. We will go take a villa in the North to rest and prepare for journey to Vesuvius and the mines,” Crixus explained. 

“Agron--” Spartacus tried. 

Agron held up a hand. “I don't wish to fucking break words. We move to leave.” He turned to leave but paused in the doorway. “I fucking warned you,” Agron told him. “What would happen if you attempted such a feat in the city. Yet you refused to listen, thinking yourself a god. You are just as Glaber.” 

He left them. He had to pack up the few belongings he owned. 

Agron knew it was the only option, to leave and resettle because the entire fucking guard was going to be looking for them within the city. They had to leave, quickly and quietly, so as to not attract attention. 

He would be leaving the first day after they arrived at a villa. Whether or not Spartacus joined him. 

* * *

Agron stood to this side, dressing himself in the tunic that merchants wore. It had been decided that the few joining him would pretend to be a fresh batch of slaves for the mines as they had captured a wagon on journey to mines. Liscus would also wear the merchant clothing. 

They would claim that Spartacus and his company had happened upon them, killing the rest of the slave traders as well as a few unfortunate prisoners. 

It would work because Agron would not allow it to not work. 

Crixus and Naevia approached him as he readied the wagon. 

“I shall pray to the gods to give you safe, quick journey,” Naevia said as she embraced him. 

Agron nodded. He didn't believe in the gods, but he knew that Naevia had. 

“You shall soon see him to your arms, brother,” Crixus said as he grasped Agron's arm. 

“Gratitude,” Agron said. “We shall meet you in Vesuvius.” 

The two nodded and turned to take leave with their group, Crixus' arm draped over Naevia's shoulder. 

“Agron, all is ready,” Donar said. 

He nodded. “I would leave and see us to the mines by evening.” 

Agron watched the men who had been willing to join him in attempt to see Nasir from the mines pile into the wagon. Liscus went to the front, for he would help steer horses with Agron. 

Spartacus approached Agron, Mira his ever present shadow. “You have been quick in work.” 

Agron stared at him. “I would save words for Nasir.” 

“He means to make peace,” Mira defended. 

Agron just frowned at her. “Perhaps I'll be more receptive once Nasir is back in my arms.” He turned and walked away. 

He was grateful that Spartacus was joining them, but he had not yet calmed over his suicide mission. His words rang true, however, for he would be more willing to accept apologies once he knew Nasir was safe. 

Thankfully, Liscus sensed his foul mood and made no attempt to break words except when necessary and their journey was blissfully silent. 

* * *

Agron jumped to the ground when they reached the mines. “See them from the fucking wagon,” he shouted at Liscus. He walked to where a group of men were standing. 

“Is this the stock from Ferox?” A large, bald man grunted. 

“Yes.” Agron stood before him, his hand upon his sword. 

“Two days past expected delivery.” The man glared at him and took a step toward Agron. “Two fucking days.” 

Agron glared at him. “We were set upon Spartacus and his shits. Thank the fucking gods that few stand before you now.” 

“You take caution with words, boy,” the man grumbled as he reached for his sword. 

“We were ones facing Spartacus,” Agron said, standing directly before the man. “We deserve extra...compensation for our journey.” 

The man narrowed his eyes before gesturing to his tent. “Let us discuss matter away from prying eyes.” 

Agron nodded. He glanced back at Donar who gave a small nod before walking into the tent. 

“You fucking--” 

Whatever the man had attempted say had been cut off by Agron's head to his face. The man clutched his nose while Agron's hand went to his throat. He pressed his gladius to the man's chest. 

“There was a man brought here months ago,” Agron hissed. “Young, dark of skin and long, dark hair. He had been training to be a gladiator at the ludus of Batiatus before its fall. Something a shit like you would have taken notice of.” 

The man's eyes widened. “The fucking Syrian boy?” 

“You know where he resides?” Agron questioned, pressing his sword more firmly into his chest. 

The man pointed to the map on the table beside them. “He was taken there when first arrived.” 

Agron snatched the map. He was only going to force man into unconsciousness, but then he attempted to speak again and Agron's sword pierced his chest. He just watched as the life and blood drained from the man before turning and rushing out of the tent. 

He saw Spartacus and Donar waiting at the entrance to the mines with the others. “The man said he should be around here,” Agron said as he pointed to the position on the map. “Then we can travel through the tunnels to reach a way out through water,” he said. 

“Lead way brother,” Donar said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. 

Agron nodded and took off into the mines. He followed the map to the area the man had claimed Nasir should be at. “This is where he claimed Nasir to be,” Agron called out to those that followed him. 

“If he spoke truth,” Acer said bitterly. 

“We shall split up,” Spartacus said. “All keep keen eye out for Nasir. “

They nodded and each started searching. 

Agron's heart was in his throat as his eyes scanned over all the people working. He feared what he would find—what if he didn't find him? What if he was no longer living?

No. He would not— _could_ not think like that. 

His heart was beating painfully in his chest, from fear, hope, and desperation as his eyes scanned over every body they passed. He wanted to call out for Nasir, but his voice did not appear to work. He heard others shouting for Nasir. 

“Agron!” Donar called out.

Agron turned and ran to where he heard his voice calling from. _Please let it be Nasir,_ he prayed as he continued running. 

Nasir stood before him and Agron stopped. Nasir's eyes were wide and terror-filled. He only wore a loin cloth and looked even smaller than the last time Agron had seen him. It broke his heart to know the man he loved had gone through so much suffering. Agron would never allow it again. 

“Agron?” Nasir whispered. 

Nasir's voice broke the spell that kept him frozen and he rushed to him. He gathered Nasir in his arms, careful in case of injury, and whispered, “Nasir.” 

Nasir clung to him, gripping the fabric of the vest he wore, his face pressed against his chest. “Agron,” he said again as though he didn't quite believe it. 

“I'm here, you're safe now,” he whispered. He knew that Nasir could take care of himself, but it was a reassurance he needed to make—for both of them. 

“I thought I'd never set eyes upon you again.” 

Agron pulled away to touch Nasir's face. He held it gently between his hands and looked over his face to search for injury. “I swore that I would see you from the mines. Jupiter himself would not have been able to stop me,” he said softly. 

Nasir reached up to grip Agron's wrists as he tried to smile. “Then I shall thank him for allowing you to find me.” 

Agron pulled away to remove the cloak he was wearing to pass to Nasir. The smaller man slipped it on and smiled gratefully at him for it. 

“Agron,” Spartacus said as he came up behind them. “We have to keep moving if we are to remain undetected.” 

Agron nodded and turned to move away, but Nasir gripped his arm. Agron smiled and reached for his face again. “I shall not leave your side till you or the afterlife demand it.” 

Nasir nodded and let go and began following after Spartacus, though he kept glancing behind him to assure himself Agron was still present. Agron just followed close behind him. 

Spartacus held up a hand, halting their movements. Nasir reached out blindly for him and Agron just stepped into the space he had created. He pressed a kiss into his hair. 

“There is passage out, yet a man stands guard,” he said softly. 

Agron looked down at Nasir before looking back at Spartacus. “I will distract him for you to get to safety.” He saw Spartacus nod and was grateful he understood his intentions. 

“No!” Nasir hissed as he turned around. He gripped Agron's vest tightly. “No, you cannot.” 

Agron placed a hand upon his cheek. “It will be alright. Spartacus will see you to safety.” 

“I will not go without you,” Nasir whispered. 

“You must,” Agron said gently. “I will join you as soon as I am able.” 

Nasir shook his head but Agron was already letting go of him. He leaned down to kiss him but pulled away before Nasir could latch onto him again. He did not believe himself strong enough to push him away a second time. 

Agron nodded to Donar who had stepped over to place a hand on Nasir's shoulder before turning to walk toward where the guard was. It wasn't that he believed he could not take the guard, but he wanted to make sure the alarm wasn't raised until the others had a chance to escape. 

Agron walked away from the shadows as though he belonged there. 

The guard narrowed his eyes at him. “What brings you here?”

“I am to relieve you of charge,” Agron said as he walked to him. 

He shook his head. “I take no orders from you. Return from where you came.”

Agron's sword was out and in the man's side before either of them blinked. “Your life yet spared if you had just taken leave.” He let the man drop to the ground. 

“That was quick,” Fortis said with admiration. 

“There isn't time,” Spartacus said. “We must move before discovery.” 

Agron reached out to make certain Nasir was following after Spartacus. He could feel Donar behind him, making sure they were covered. 

The group ran through the mines following Mira's lead. She had apparently taken hold of the map at some point though Agron could not be sure when that was. 

All he could focus on was keeping them moving to put as much distance between Nasir and this horrible fucking place as he could. 

* * *

Agron heard the crunch of leaves and Nasir's hand on his vest tightened. Agron knew it was partly in fear but mostly in warning to Agron. 

The group was currently hiding in brush and grass from a group of Roman guards. Apparently alarm had been raised at the mines after their rescue and Romans were now on the hunt for them. 

The tunnel from the mines had let out in the woods near a small stream. They had washed as much mud off as they could before they heard approaching guards. They had hidden themselves as fully as they could. 

Nasir hadn't strayed far from Agron's side and even now he was mostly under Agron than beside him. It was strange, seeing him so vulnerable. Even while at the ludus, he had a defiance in him that intrigued Agron. Even the news of being sent to the mines had been met with resignation. There had been fear in his eyes, naturally, but it wasn't the terror that gripped so many. 

This new fear in Nasir was alarming to Agron. Yet if any could escape the cold clutches of fright, Nasir would. He would battle his way out and end up on top of all that wished to keep him down. 

The sounds stopped and Agron assumed that the soldiers halted their steps. He heard Nasir's breath catch before sound erupted from all sides—shouts and clanging of metal began filling the air. 

Perhaps someone had whispered too loudly or made motion to catch the eyes of the shoulders or the gods themselves whispered in the ears of the guards that they were hiding here. It did not matter for their presence had been found out and it was now time to fight. 

Agron jumped out from where they had been hiding, praying that Nasir would remain hidden for the man was without sword. He could not think of that now. He could only focus on the fight before them. 

“Acer!” He shouted as he saw the blood spout from his neck. Agron rushed to the man and sliced the guard across the chest in act of retribution. 

Agron fell the man's side but it was too late. Acer's eyes stared blankly ahead; the life gone from his eyes. 

“You Roman shit!” he cursed and moved to the guard he had struck down. He stabbed the man in his chest, over and over, not caring about the blood getting upon him. He was furious, as he always was when faced with Romans. 

They took his life from him. They enslaved him. They took Nasir from him. 

They removed Duro from this world. 

“Agron!” Spartacus called out. 

Agron turned to face him, his dagger still in the man's chest. 

“We don't have time,” he reminded. “We have to keep moving before more come.” 

“You would just leave him here?” Liscus asked. “For the Romans?” 

“There isn't time,” Spartacus told him. 

Agron looked back at the Roman and glared at him. 

“Agron,” Nasir said quietly and placed his hand upon Agron's shoulder. 

Agron nodded, pulled the dagger out and wiped it on the man's cloak. He reached down to grab the man's sword and passed it to Nasir. 

Nasir took it and smiled. “I haven't held sword in ages,” he said quietly. “I do not know if I even remember.” 

“It will return to you,” Agron said. He glanced over and noticed the group had already taken off. “We must take leave. Are you able to run?” 

“I am a little weak,” Nasir said. “Yet strong enough to run from that fucking place.” 

Agron laughed and grabbed Nasir's hand to pull him along. He couldn't tell if it was meant more as comfort to himself or Nasir. It did not matter. 

They had only been running for a little while before Liscus and Fortis were again speaking out against Spartacus. Agron frowned at Donar who just shrugged.

“We cannot stay here!” Fortis said. 

“We need to rest,” Spartacus explained. “We will not remain strong enough to continue.” 

“Then have _her_ rest while we keep going,” Liscus said pointing to Mira. 

“She is not alone in needing rest,” Nasir said suddenly. “The lack of it sets nerve to edge.” 

Agron smiled because _this_ was Nasir. He was outspoken and kind and _always_ thought of others. Like the time when he brought Duro some water and thought to sit with him until Agron returned from the arena when Duro had been ill. 

“Nasir is right,” Donar said. “We shall seek higher ground and rest for the night.” 

Agron followed after Donar, trusting the rest to make their own decisions. They did need rest. They had traveled a fair distance and have not stopped running since they had been in the mines. They did need a chance rid themselves of exhaustion. 

* * *

They found a spot not long after their discussion, much to the grumblings of Liscus and Fortis. 

Donar had volunteered to take first watch, though Agron expected nothing less of the man. Spartacus and Mira had huddled together in their own area and whispered softly to each other. Fortis had claimed his own spot, sword in hand, before falling to slumber as well. Liscus had glared at Spartacus and Mira for a while before sleeping as well. 

Agron had fallen asleep beside Nasir with their hands gently clasped. Yet he had only allowed himself sleep after he was sure that Nasir also slept peacefully. 

He had not been able to remain in slumber for long because thoughts kept haunting his mind. It did not bother him for he just remained awake and watched over Nasir. 

Nasir slept calmly enough, occasionally startling himself awake to wildly search his surroundings. Agron was always close enough to pull him into his arms and allow him to sleep calmly once again. 

It tore at his heart to see Nasir so weak and his spirit so broken. Agron would see it restored. 

Agron gently brushed Nasir's hair from his face as he looked down at the sleeping man beside him. He still could not believe the fates allowed him to find his lover. 

Agron removed his hand from Nasir's face and stood. He walked to where Spartacus was meant to be keeping watch. 

“How fares Nasir?” Spartacus asked though he did not turn his gaze on Agron. 

“He needs rest and food to restore proper strength,” Agron said quietly. “Yet he will continue to fight.” 

They were silent for a few moments, listening to the wind and night. 

Agron was still upset with Spartacus, yet he could not ignore that the man had risked his own life in an attempt to see Nasir from the mines. 

“Spartacus, I...Gratitude,” Agron said. 

Spartacus placed his hand on Agron's shoulder. “We have all sacrificed much in this life. I would see what comfort we are able to hold.” 

Agron nodded and they grasped arms, smiling at each other. 

Mira screamed. 

Their eyes locked for a second before they tore for where the rest of their group was sleeping. Donar was engaged by two Roman guards and Spartacus immediately went to his aid. Liscus and Fortis were each fighting their own. And Nasir. Nasir was fighting with another guard, apparently the one who had attempted to attack Mira. 

Agron ran toward Nasir to lend aid. 

“No!” he screamed when the guards sword pierced Nasir's side. He launched himself at the guard, separating his head from body with one blow before he was rushing to Nasir's side. 

Nasir cried out as he clutched his side. 

“No, no no,” Agron chanted as he pulled Nasir to his chest. He held him with one arm as his other hand pressed against his wound. Nasir's hands grasped at the one pressed against wound, attempting to help apply pressure despite the pain. 

Mira stood behind him. “He risked life...to save my own.” 

Agron just pulled Nasir closer and pressed down. Nasir's head turned into his chest to muffle the gasps of pain. 

Spartacus fell down beside them and added his hands to Nasir's wound. “Then I am forever in his debt,” he said softly. 

Nasir gasped. “I had hoped to prove self to you as gladiator.”

Agron shook his head. “You always were. There was no need for further proof.” 

“I shall die a warrior's death,” Nasir said with a ghost of a smile as he looked up at Agron.

Agron glared down. “You will not die.” Nasir _could_ not die. 

Nasir closed his eyes in a wince as Spartacus shifted his hands. He opened them and they looked sad. “Agron.”

“No!” Agron's arm tightened around him. “You have only just returned to my arms. I will not lose you again.” 

Nasir raised a shaking hand to Agron's face before realizing it was full of blood. He looked at it for a second as though he couldn't remember how it came to be. His eyes cleared and sought out Agron's. “It will be okay,” he whispered. 

Agron shook his head. “No. It will not be. Not without you.” 

“Agron, Spartacus,” Donar said as he ran up to them. “We must move. More may be on way.” 

Spartacus nodded. “Nasir, can you walk?” 

Agron shook his head. “No. I shall carry him.” 

“Agron,” Spartacus and Nasir said at the same time. 

“He needs to save strength,” he said softly to both. “Go. I will follow.”

Spartacus nodded and led the small group away. 

“Agron,” Nasir whispered, pain in his voice. 

“I will not lose you. Nasir,” Agron said firmly. He leaned down to press his lips against Nasir's in a promise and plea. 

He stood and pulled Nasir up beside him trying to ignore the gasps of pain that fell from his lover's lips. Nasir's eyes rolled up and Agron swore as he caught Nasir before he crumpled to the ground. He quickly placed Nasir across his shoulders and prayed that the pressure upon his wound would slow the bleeding. 

Agron could not lose Nasir also. He had lost Duro and had barely survived. The thought of returning himself to Nasir's arms was all that kept him alive and _living._

He took off after Spartacus and Donar. No. He could not lose Nasir, for he would be lost as well.

* * *

They stopped to rest at a small pond to drink and regain breath. 

“The boy fought well,” Liscus said. “I hadn't thought he'd remember how to grip sword.” 

Agron gently laid Nasir down near the water before attempting to wake him enough to get him to drink some water. 

“Would that be wine so we can send him properly on his way,” Fortis said as he drank. 

“You speak as if he is already gone,” Mira commented. 

“Then he speaks that truth,” Liscus said. “There is more blood on the ground than left within him. It will leave a trail for Romans to follow.” 

“We will not just leave him,” Spartacus said from his place near Mira. 

“No. We cannot,” Liscus agreed. 

“You would take his life?” Spartacus said. 

“It would be a kindness. Put him out of misery,” Liscus argued. 

Agron looked up, glaring. “You will not touch him.” 

“Agron, see reason. He will not live to reach the mountains,” Fortis said quietly. “Not with the Romans on trail.” 

“You two go forth and find Crixus to bring help and aide,” Agron said softly. “We shall then know the way to where they dwell.” 

“And you?” Fortis asked. 

“We shall follow as swiftly as we can,” Agron admitted as he looked down at Nasir. 

“I fear it will not be swift enough,” Liscus said before he and Fortis took leave. 

“Agron,” Donar said as he knelt next to him. “Perhaps if we seal his wound with fire, he will yet live.” 

“Then we must do so,” Agron said. Nasir's face contorted in pain though he broke no words. 

Donar nodded. “Mira, find something for him to clutch between teeth. Spartacus, can you start fire?” At Spartacus' nod, Donar turned to dip his sword in water to cleanse it from blood. 

Agron soothed a hand over Nasir's face as he waited for the metal to heat. He prayed and begged the gods to allow Nasir to keep his life. He could not lose him, not after everything he had done to get him back. 

“Here,” Mira said as she sat down beside Agron. “This will work.” 

“What are you doing?” Nasir asked quietly. 

“We must close your wound,” Agron answered. 

“I am to be branded with fire...as a true gladiator would,” Nasir coughed out. 

“You have earned your place amongst the brotherhood,” Spartacus said gently. “The fire must be put out immediately so it is not seen.” Donar nodded and moved to sit near the fire. 

Mira placed the wood between Nasir's teeth and grabbed his hand. 

“Hold him down,” Spartacus said to Agron. 

Agron pushed on his shoulders and felt Nasir grip his arm in response. Nasir was breathing heavy and looked terrified. He longed to be able to soothe and comfort him, take away the pain. 

“Do not cry out,” Spartacus whispered. 

Nasir only nodded and turned his eyes to Agron's. Agron smiled gently down at him and leaned a little closer. “It will be alright,” he whispered. 

A small whimper was all that escaped Nasir's throat as Spartacus pressed the heated metal to the wound. Nasir's hand tightened on his arm as his eyes closed in pain. Just as quickly his grip slackened and his head fell to the side. 

“It is from loss of blood,” Donar said softly. He had already put of the fire and was attempting to grab all their weapons to make quick leave. “He shall awaken after rest.”

Agron nodded. He reached down to place Nasir once more over his shoulders. “You will grab his sword?” he asked Donar. 

Donar nodded. “We should make haste. Do not wish to press luck with the gods.” 

“We shall take leave,” Spartacus said as he stood. “And be rejoined with our brothers once more.” 

They turned to leave, following the direction that Liscus and Fortis had traveled in. Agron just hoped that they still had the care of the gods and would reach their brothers. 

* * *

They ran through the night and the sun was just beginning to break. Agron knew they were exhausted and on edge. Every sound could be a step of a Roman boot. Every rustle of wind sounded like that of a Roman cape. 

It was driving them mad. Yet none complained. 

Until they heard shouts in the distance. 

Agron looked at Spartacus. 

“Go. See Nasir to the mountain. I will hold them back as long as I am able,” he said softly. 

“Spartacus,” Agron said. “I cannot let you do this. We are brothers. I will not leave you to die.” 

“It is my fault he stayed in mines as long as he had. It time to return favor,” Spartacus said. 

“Fuck your inward blame,” Agron said angrily.

“We stay together,” Donar said gently easing the tension. “There should not be many of them and we can take them.” 

Agron took a breath and carefully set Nasir against a tree before taking place before him. The man hadn't so much as responded to Agron's touch or the fact he was sitting. His head was bowed and he made no movement. Agron tried not to think of what that could mean. 

There were more shadows than he had realized, though none came running toward them just yet. They seemed to slow pace as two figures rushed toward them. 

Agron gripped the sword in hand. 

It was Naevia he saw first for she rushed toward him and Nasir, her eyes concerned. Agron let his sword fall as she reached to give his arm a reassuring squeeze. She knelt next to Nasir and Agron fell to his knees beside her. 

“What happened?” 

“He was pierced by sword,” Agron said softly. “We sealed wound with fire. He has not woken since.” 

“I shall fetch medicus.” 

“Gratitude,” Agron said softly. He reached out to touch Nasir's face. Relief rushed through him as he felt Nasir's breath upon his hand. “You wound will be tended to and we shall yet see you rise from this.” 

Nasir's eyes fluttered open and he saw Agron watching him. He gave an attempt at a smile before grimacing and closing his eyes again. 

“Agron,” Naevia pulled his arm to bring him away from Nasir to make room for the medicus. She did not release her grip for which Agron was grateful for. 

Agron could only watch as the woman worked over Nasir. She did not speak, only worked steadily. He watched as they carried Nasir away. 

“He will continue to fight,” Naevia said softly. 

“Yes. He will,” Agron agreed. 

“Come. Our dwelling rests not far from here,” Crixus said from behind them. 

Agron turned to face the man. “You found shelter so quickly?” 

Crixus laughed. “The gods must favor us. We have found shelter in a temple in shadow of Vesuvius.” 

Agron followed Naevia and Crixus as they began walking with the rest of their group. “How long is the distance?” 

“Less than half a day from here,” Crixus answered. 

“Nasir will be well enough soon,” Naevia said quietly. “Once there he can rest and be tended to in order to heal.” 

Agron nodded. Nasir was a fighter and he would continue to be so. He would rise again from this, just as a phoenix.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, when I first got this prompt, I thought about the circumstances that would require Nasir to have met and been around Agron during slavery long enough for them to fall in love and send Agron on this quest to rescue the love of his life. The one used most frequently is Agron falling for Batiatus' body slave or Tiberius falling for the new German slave--an incorporation of who one was in the world of the other. 
> 
> For this story, I actually thought of something a little different. I thought of the threat of those who survive the test to enter the ludus but do not pass it are sent to the mines--which is what I went with. 
> 
> Quick summary of that AU: Nasir is sent to the ludus as punishment/payment and Batiatus gives him a try. He grows close with Agron, Duro, and Spartacus--obviously--and even Oenomaus. Agron, of course is torn when it comes to his final test because he wants him to win so he can stay at the ludus, with Agron for longer, but that means going to the arena and perhaps never coming back out. However, if he fails, he might die or be sent to the mines. Unfortunately, Nasir does not pass the test and is sold to the mines, which is why Agron needs to go and rescue him. 
> 
> For anyone wondering, at the time of the ending of this fic, Nasir does not know that Duro is dead because Agron obviously hasn't told him. 
> 
> For this story, Agron is a little...different. He's still angry and quick to act, but not to the degree he was in actual canon. This is because he still has something, someone to fight for. Yes he lost Duro and it is killing him, but he also has Nasir and that's the thought that has kept him. going. 
> 
> As for Crixus and Naevia, they got together as they do in canon, but Agron stops Crixus from making a scene when Glaber comes to inspect the ludus. He had noticed them together and the shared looks and knew that Nasir wouldn't want anything to happen to them and so he acts out of a sense of honor to Nasir to stop him. It's why Crixus and Agron are closer--Agron saved him from suffering the fate of having to watch his lover be forced from his arms. 
> 
> Sorry, this post ran away from me! I just have about 43 different AUs running around in my head, some of them only slight variations on a general idea! Perhaps one day I shall make a proper list and see what people would like to see.
> 
> This was written for the month-long (ish) prompt fills I decided to do. I just wanted to say that I might not be able to post every single day because I most likely will forget a few times and then my internet doesn't always want to work! Just as a heads up!


End file.
